


【PnF  飛哥與小佛  nc-17  感冒要流汗才會好】

by fish05241999



Category: PnF - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish05241999/pseuds/fish05241999
Summary: 初次嘗試弟兄燉肉如果有任何問題都是錯覺:D





	【PnF  飛哥與小佛  nc-17  感冒要流汗才會好】

•迪士尼動畫Phineas and Ferb 衍生  
•小佛x飛哥/ FxP 弟兄喔(●´з`)♡  
•受同好短漫激發，為開車而開車的肉文  
(ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡  
•好燉肉值得等待謝謝大家我愛你們💞

____________________________

「你在做什~ 麼？」晴朗無雲的午後，伊莎貝拉一如往常的來到了福林家，探出頭望著後院的同時，用著輕快的語調向著後院應該就如先前一樣在打造著各種不同玩意的福林富雷察兄弟倆問著(通常是向著飛哥問就是了)。

奇怪的是，向來會充滿著各式各樣的施工噪音亦或是奇異聲響的後院，今天卻安靜得可以。女孩推開後院的門，朝著那顆男孩們最常在下面乘涼的庭園大樹下走了過去，也依舊沒見到紅綠兄弟的身影。

「伊莎貝拉？妳是來找飛哥跟小佛的嘛？」擁有橘色及腰長髮的青少女拉開相隔在客廳與後院間的玻璃門，開口問著頭上綁有招牌粉色蝴蝶結的女孩。「喔妳好，凱蒂絲。請問他們今天在家嘛？」伊莎貝拉看見男孩們的姐姐後，禮貌的開口向少女打招呼，同時還不忘探聽兄弟倆的下落。

「他們啊....得重感冒了，我媽才剛拿粥上去給他們。今天恐怕不能陪妳一起玩了呢，抱歉。」知道眼前的童軍女孩對自家遲鈍的紅髮弟弟一直抱持著好感，凱蒂絲開口向對方解釋著兩人的狀況，同時替兄弟倆向女孩致上歉意。「不，沒關係的。今天只是媽媽剛好有試做了些點心，量太多了所以我拿來跟你們一起分享。」體貼的女孩當然不會介意，開口說出今天拜訪的目的，說完的同時伸出右手，將手中提著的小籃子交給了凱蒂絲。

「女兒，妳在跟誰說.... 嗨，伊莎貝拉。怎麼有空過來呢？」剛照顧完兄弟檔下樓的琳達看見凱蒂絲的背影及聽不清的交談聲，往落地窗旁走去關心青少女的同時，發現了同為樂團夥伴的好友女兒並問候著對方。「您好福林太太，這邊是媽媽的一點心意，她希望能跟你們大家一起分享。」女孩耐心的再度向兄弟倆的母親解釋，同時打開籃子的一邊讓對方看見裡面的內容物。

「喔，她一向知道我喜歡些什麼！謝謝妳伊莎貝拉，幫我向妳媽媽問好。」知道樂團友人在甜點方面的手藝好得驚人的琳達對女孩表達著感謝。「格拉希夏普羅太太的點心聞起來真棒！」喜愛甜食的少女在籃子打開後如此讚歎著。「謝謝妳們的誇獎，媽媽聽到了一定會很開心。那個... 請問飛哥跟小佛目前還好嘛？」女孩回應著福林家母女倆的讚賞，但心中依舊惦記著讓自己踏入這個家的“真正”原因，開口問著。

「他們嘛... 燒得有點厲害，不過他們剛剛已經有在吃完粥後服用一點退燒藥了。應該到明天就沒事了，妳可以明天再過來看他們沒關係。」怕兒子們的感冒傳染給眼前的女孩，琳達委婉的如實告知著伊莎貝拉。「好的，謝謝您福林太太。我之後再帶其他東西來探病，那麼我就先回去幫媽媽的忙了。」知道眼前的鄰居媽媽所顧慮的事，女孩打從內心的感激著對方，懂事的開口道謝後便準備打道回府。

「拜拜。」福林母女倆目送著伊莎貝拉的背影離去。「媽~ 我今天會在史黛西家過夜喔，明天早上我們要一起去商場逛新開的專櫃。」目送完女孩離開，凱蒂絲轉身拿起放在沙發上的背袋，對著身旁的母親這麼說。「也好，妳們也很久沒有見面了嘛。記得要注意安全，不要太晚睡喔。」對孩子向來寬容的琳達從不會禁止孩子做任何事，開口提醒完少女後便讓她出門了。

「親愛的！！！！」正打算走進廚房準備晚餐的琳達突然被自家老公從背後猛然抱住，同時聽見了對方呼喚。「勞倫斯？怎麼了親愛的，忽然間大呼小叫的？」琳達轉過身去，關心著一向溫柔敦厚的伴侶如此與以往不同的異常表現。「聽說隔壁鎮上有古董店的清倉大拍賣！！！」說完這句後，勞倫斯富雷察露出一臉期待的表情望著對方。

「哦親愛的，我知道。但男孩們還在生病，而且凱蒂絲今天也會在史黛西家過夜。更何況從這裡到隔壁鎮就要整整六個小時的車程.... 小佛！你怎麼下床了！？」在昨天與樂團練習時就有聽強森太太說到這件事，之前就有打算去隔壁鎮上採買的琳達原本打算今天再告訴伴侶給對方個驚喜。但沒想到男孩們從早餐時間開始就一直不見人影，最後琳達在接近正午時才與凱蒂絲一同到了位於頂樓的房間，卻發現兄弟似乎一直都躺在床上。正打算將男孩們叫起來時，母女倆才意識到兩人過高的體溫，隨後便一直忙到了剛剛。本打算先安撫好自家老公的琳達，望見站在樓梯上方的綠色身影後馬上擔心的問著自己的二兒子。

「....」小佛眨了眨眼，一動也不動的站在原本的位置。「你說你有比較好了是嘛兒子？」原本背對著樓梯的勞倫斯在聽到琳達的驚呼後，也馬上轉過身去關心著自己的孩子，早已習慣綠髮男孩總喜歡以沉默的方式表達自己想說的話，一家之主牽著老婆的手走到男孩面前，蹲下身子詢問著對方。「....」依舊沒有發出聲音。「太好了... 你的燒好像退了。」明白男孩回答的媽媽蹲下身的同時，將左右手分別摸著寶貝兒子與自己的額頭，相近且不再灼熱的溫度讓琳達安慰的鬆了一口氣。

「...」小佛默默的站在原地不動，望著自家偶爾有點脫線的父母。「嗯？你說我們可以去沒關係？」勞倫斯一眼就懂自家兒子的意思，驚訝的問著男孩。「如果我們出門了，那你們怎麼辦呢？尤其你們現在還在生病呢... 」琳達知道，自己的兩個兒子總是很體貼著他們這兩個父母親的。一個活潑大方，一個沉著穩重，哪怕還只是年僅九歲的小孩子，在思考及顧慮的方面都比一般同年齡的小孩要來得成熟多了(連已經是青少女的大女兒都未必能有這樣的表現)。即便如此，做父母的依舊還是會擔心，琳達摸著男孩的臉頰這麼問。

「....」再度眨了眨眼。「謝謝你，兒子。」相信綠髮男孩所保證的:能夠把自己及哥哥照顧好，不讓他們倆擔心，琳達欣慰的把小佛擁入懷中。「如果你堅持的話兒子...」知道自家兒子希望兩人不用顧慮這麼多，勞倫斯抱住情緒激動的伴侶及寶貝的親生兒子，開口說著。

 

送走了自家活寶父母後，小佛緩緩的走上樓梯，打算回房間看看因發燒而躺在床上的兄弟。「噠.噠.噠.噠.噠.....」平時一向熱鬧無比的福林富雷察家此時安靜得不像話，時鐘的滴答聲響綿延的環繞在安靜的家裡頭。正打算走回房間時，小佛發覺了不對勁，聲音是從浴室的門縫間傳來的，水龍頭似乎已經被打開了一段時間，大小不一的水聲聽起來就像是溢滿出來了一樣。

綠髮男孩伸手打開浴室門扉，只見原本應該躺在床上休息的兄長此刻正坐在浴缸裡頭泡澡，雙手枕著頭靠在缸壁上睡著了。小佛手忙腳亂的將身高比自己矮上一截的紅髮男孩抱出浴缸並帶回房間，發現自家哥哥似乎又在浴室著涼了，體溫再度升高到讓男孩急忙的將人塞進被窩，並拿著冰涼的毛巾蓋在對方的額頭上。

「唔嗯....」感受到額頭的一絲清涼，紅髮男孩先是發出了一陣呻吟，隨後將雙眼給睜了開來。「小佛.... 唔咳咳咳咳咳....」叫出對方名字的當下因乾澀的喉嚨而咳嗽不止，對方迅速的倒了一杯水遞給他。「...」看著因流速太快而溢出唇角順著飛哥喉嚨滑下的水珠，綠髮男孩立馬把自己的目光從兄長身上移開。待杯子空了後，細心的將其拿開，小佛讓對方躺回床上，順手把滑落的棉被給拉好，準備去客廳拿退燒藥回來。

「唔...好熱.....」顯然的，沒有意識到對方的狀況，紅髮男孩發出抗議的呻吟，同時略帶不悅的將弟弟原本拉上的棉被再度踢至腰部以下。「唉.....」聽到聲響而轉過頭來，沉默寡言的男孩望著自家哥哥做完一連串的動作後，忍不住扶額嘆了口氣。

「嘎吱.... 」平時總是只有單一重量的床鋪在多出一份重量的情況下默默的抗議著。原本鬧著彆扭不想蓋棉被的男孩在恍惚間感受到一股重量，平時再熟悉不過的臉龐映入眼簾。「嗚嗯....」因姿勢關係而讓兩人的額頭緊緊相貼，原本過高的體溫在感受到對方傳遞過來的涼意後，飛哥發出一聲舒服的呻吟。

「感冒... 要流汗才會好呢...」還沒意識的到底發生了些什麼的紅髮男孩，聽見自耳邊傳來這麼一句呢喃，而後便感受到一雙冰涼的雙手在自己身上游移著。連自己都僅僅只有在洗澡時才會觸碰的下身被對方給攫取，然後俐落的開始進行上下律動。「嗚.....」因身高差距而顯得比自己寬厚的手掌包覆了整個分身，隨著對方的動作而感到陌生快感的飛哥忍不住喑嗚。

看著一直注視的對象在自己的所做所為下，雙頰泛紅.眼眶濕潤，且發出陣陣的呻吟後，小佛承認自己硬了。有哪個男生在看到心儀許久的對象擺出這副模樣後還不衝動的呢？就算是，他現在也完全無法發揮平常英國紳士應有的風範。更何況對方還是與自己朝夕相處，同住在一個屋簷下的，沒有血緣關係的哥哥。

『比想像中還棒....』抬頭一把吻上對方時，小佛腦中忍不住那麼想著。另一手撫上對方的臉頰，加深了這個吻。大腦在過熱的情況下完全沒有辦法發揮半點功用，一向EQ比IQ低上許多的飛哥雖然感到害怕，但不知道是出於什麼原因，無法拒絕對方的每一個舉動。紅髮少年被吻到無法思考，卻莫名的渴望著更多..... 

「唔啊... 啊！」在被不斷溫柔挑逗愛撫的情況下，敏感的分身自前端射出體液的同時，小佛才依依不捨的放開身下人的唇瓣，聽著飛哥不斷發出的喘息。隨後一刻都不得閒的將指尖沾滿前列腺液，隨後伸至兄長的後穴穴口緩慢的進入。

「嗚... 不要....」高潮後的快感漸漸平息，感受到來自後方的異物入侵，未曾有過這般體驗讓男孩忍不住的想推開對方。「沒事的....」知道對方的擔心與不安，小佛在兄長的耳邊低聲安慰著。手指放慢了侵入的速度，唇舌並用的不斷的輕吻著對方的脖頸，另一手則揉著其纖細的後腰，希望男孩冷靜下來。

「啊.... 嗚嗯...」熟悉的嗓音有效的安撫住了紅髮男孩掙扎的動作，平靜下來後，飛哥感受到陣陣的熱潮伴隨著弟弟的動作襲來。藉由液體的輔助，手指輕易的滑入內部，開拓著從未有人造訪過的甬道。小佛十分耐心的擴張著，知道兄長並沒有再像先前那麼緊張，便加大了手指的動作。

緩緩的.淡定的，如同主人的個性一般，不急不徐的探索著裡頭的一切 「嗯哼.. 快....快點..」全身上下都在發出慾望的咆哮，後方更是難以啟齒的、像是螞蟻竄逃一般的發癢，但眼前的人研究是不溫不火的進行著手上的動作，飛哥覺得自己快要發瘋了，忍不住催促著。

小佛望向兄長，兩手緊抓著被單與枕頭，脖子至肩膀全是方才留下的青紫痕跡，全身泛著淡淡的紅暈，雙頰更不用說的像熟透了的蘋果一般紅潤，帶著霧氣的藍色眼眸染上了不合年齡的情慾色彩。看著心上人用這麼一副姿態渴求著自己，總是沉默寡言的男孩也依舊用行動來表明了一切。

「嗚嗯... 嗯.哼嗯....」剛剛的擴張在這時出現了顯著的效果，除了一開始的不適悶哼，嬌小的後庭高漲的收縮著，想將能令它快樂的柱身全部吞入。原本空虛的一切漸漸被完全填滿，紅髮男孩伸手抱住弟弟，將頭埋在對方肩膀上，發出滿足的吟哦。感受著兄長身上的味道、那處所給予的溫暖，即便明白對方已經做好了充足的準備，但小佛卻始終沒有下一步的動作。

如果說「對眼前的人完全沒有任何慾望」，那肯定是騙人的。天曉得他想這麼做，想多久了！想牽著他的手、想吻上他的唇、想把他綁在身旁哪都不去、想要他只注視著自己，眼裡嘴裡甚至心裡都是他....

哪怕會傷害到他，哪怕他們可能不再是兄弟，他還是想這麼做.... 

但綠髮男孩終究也只是想想罷了。到底，他終究捨不得，因自己的執念，而傷害到自家兄長；終究捨不得，剝奪一切能讓他感到快樂的事物；終究還是捨不得，看見那雙湛藍的雙眸流露出任何的悲傷。

所以他在等，等待著對方，就像平常一樣。等待著那個人自己主動開口，就像過去一起做任何事前，他總會走到自己面前，開口的第一句便是那已經聽到滾瓜爛熟的「小佛，我知道今天要做什麼了！」那樣。

這是給對方的一種尊重，同時也是他給自己的底線。哪怕已經到了現在的這個地步，只要身下人表現出了絲毫抗拒的模樣，那他依舊會二話不說的馬上抽離。

「唔... 恩.嗯…」被填滿的充實感並沒有維持多久，在腦袋連帶身體過熱的情況下，下方開始不停的收縮著強行侵入內部的硬物。後穴渴望被更強勢.粗暴的對待，見綠髮男孩完全沒有任何行為，飛哥發出聲音想引起對方的注意力，但對方依舊只是注視著自己。

在思考能力近乎完全喪失的情況下，身體憑著本能忠於慾望「小佛...」因感冒而顯得比平時更為沙啞的聲音，在此刻瞬間多了那麼一分情色「快.快點..給我.... 拜託..」用著連自己都沒有意識到的撒嬌語氣向自家弟弟開口，同時再度將自己的唇瓣湊向對方。

得到對方明確的回答，小佛一改先前的被動，照著自己的想法開始行動，單手扣緊兄長下頷，貼上對方的薄唇。唇瓣在外力介入下無法合起，飛哥感受到對方在唇瓣上的吮吻、啃咬。弟弟一改先前的淺嚐輒止，熱切的、急躁的、強勢的闖入對方口腔內部，糾纏住那軟舌的同時，下身開始放肆的在兄長體內橫衝直撞。

「嗚.嗚嗯… 呼嗯..... 阿... 哈.哈啊.....」肺活量向來沒有多好的男孩在發燒的狀態下哪裡是胞弟的對手，更何況後穴還進行著如此激烈的活塞運動，過不了多久便因氧氣稀薄而感到更加頭暈目眩。在一番努力掙扎下，總算讓對方結束了這個感覺起來長達一個世紀的熱吻。空虛難耐的後穴在被充實填滿的情況下，讓飛哥止不住發出滿足的歎息。

第一次如此直接的感受到來自對方的溫度，發燒導致過高的體溫從腸道直接透過柱身傳遞了過來，那熱度彷彿要讓人融化一般的熾熱而溫暖。在每一次進入時，力道都比先前來得更重，而且不斷在甬道裡變換著深入角度。長久以來一直隱藏在心底的野獸終於找到了宣洩的管道，即便小佛再怎麼想克制卻依舊無法壓抑住這份深藏已久的衝動。

「嗚... 阿.... 唔嗯！」初嚐雲雨滋味的飛哥只覺得自己陷進了一片沼澤當中，渾身上下都使不出力氣來，即便做出了掙扎，卻依舊無法爬出，雙手緊緊的抓著對方的臂膀，彷彿溺水者抓住浮木一般的依賴著對方不肯放手。猶如漿糊一般的思緒只能用呻吟來表達自己的感受，隨之而來的，便是來自下身一次比一次兇狠，每每總能進入到更深處的撞擊。

突然在一次進入時，小佛發現了腸道內一處突起。當頂端碰觸突起時，兄長的呼吸突然急促了起來，陌生的快感席捲而來，過多的刺激讓飛哥背脊直打哆嗦，稚嫩也在這樣的情況下漸漸甦醒。一向善用察言觀色的綠髮男孩，自然而然不會漏掉身下人的這般反應。持續的律動不再如此劇烈，小佛開始重覆著淺淺的插入，再緩緩的拔出。每次的進出都會碰到那極為敏感的突起，讓飛哥感到尾椎一陣痠軟，但對方並沒有特別的關注那裡，僅僅只是點到為止，並沒有過多的舉動。

小佛承認，自己其實並沒有大家印象中的那麼紳士亦或是溫柔體貼。他僅僅只是一個普通的九歲男孩，或許比起同齡們沉默了點，但他仍然有喜怒哀樂。會吃醋、會特別喜愛某些事情，也會對那些特定的事物產生出強烈的佔有欲，就如同現在，看著身下的兄長因為他的一舉一動而嬌喘呻吟，多大的滿足感！想在他身上落下自己的痕跡，薄唇貼上了肩窩一路吻上了脖頸，隨後加大力道的，在對方白晰的肌膚上留下一個個暗紅色印記。

剛受到一番粗暴折騰的腸壁，怎麼樣也無法適應現在這樣不急不徐的律動，更別提對方在每次進出時都會故意碰到前列腺的所在位置。嫩芽在這樣的情況下再度勃起，快感漸漸被堆積起來，卻始終無法到達高潮。「嗚...不.不要... 快....」飛哥難受的叫了出來，發出了討饒的泣音。

『啊啊.... 好像有些過頭了呢...』深知自家哥哥個性的小佛明白，自己這次做得太超過了。不再惡趣味的欺負對方，開始大力的抽插律動，再再的研磨著軟肉。「咽嗚.... 等.等等....」柱身在甬道裡來回進出的同時，帶出了透明的前列腺液，突如其來的撞擊使敏感的腸壁加劇了收縮來迎合。

「小佛.....」聽見兄長的呼喚，綠髮男孩在抬起頭時，被自家哥哥摟住脖頸並強行索吻，但在震驚片刻後便開始享受著對方難得的投懷送抱。脆弱的腸壁有越發緊緻的趨勢，小佛將右手覆上兄長勃發的芽莖，律動之餘也不忘用手指撫弄輕戳頂端的小孔。

「嗚嗚......」被慾望緊緊糾纏的飛哥在後穴被不斷侵犯的情況下，全身敏感的不像話，哪裡受得了來自前方的挑逗刺激。馬眼滲出的體液弄髒了床單，小佛感受到後穴隨著高潮來臨的緊緻，莖柱進入了後穴深處同時將精液射入。

綠髮男孩正準備開口詢問兄長身體狀況時，卻發現對方早已昏沉睡去。小佛伸手撥開因流汗而濕透的紅色瀏海，在確認已經完全退燒後才放心的打量著自家哥哥。眼前的男孩睡相一直都是如此的好看，不管是以前或是現在。

細心的幫對方做好事後清理，替對方套上自己的襯衫，將人抱到自己的床上。『祝你有個好夢』輕輕地吻上了對方的右頰，這是小佛在緊擁著自家哥哥入睡前的最後一個念頭。


End file.
